


It's Alright, We'll Survive

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Au where they meet just by being roommates, Blood and Violence, Enemy Lovers, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, M/M, lead up to hate sex, not rlly violent but like they are Beating Eachother Up out of anger, oo i like that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Prompt:Argument leading to kissing/sexPhil gets annoyed with his roommate constantly bringing home dodgy guys to hook up with. Dan gets annoyed with his roommate judging him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	It's Alright, We'll Survive

Phil hates him. He hates his flatmate so much. So, why does he feel the need to worry about this dumb jerk every time he goes out drinking with buddies? Why does he feel the need to stay up to make sure he gets home safe?

Still, he sits on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and waits with some junky comedy movie on in the background. He doesn’t realize he’s nearly falling asleep when the apartment door finally unlocks around 3am. Phil listens closely, trying to pick up whether Dan had brought someone home or not, and judging by the lack of voices and extra footsteps, it sounds like he’s actually alone tonight.

Dan walks up into the lounge, glaring when he sees his flatmate hanging out on the couch, “The fuck are you still doing up?”

Phil rubs at his eyes, sitting up on the couch. He looks at Dan, noticing his hair is a bit poofier than when he left hours earlier, and that his cheeks are tinted red, “Was waiting to make sure you actually made it home,”

“You aren’t my mum!” Dan snaps, throwing his wallet harsher than needed onto their dining table.

Phil frowns, “I know I’m not. You just…You go out a lot, and bring home dodgy people sometimes,”

Dan rolls his eyes, and sits on the opposite end of the couch as he kicks off his shoes, “They aren’t dodgy, they’re…adventurous,”

“The guy that stole your Pokémon collection was ‘adventurous’? And the guy that said I looked like I could be your brother, and then asked me if I wanted to join you two, he was just ‘adventurous’ too?” Phil asks, raising an eyebrow, “Or the guy that stole your key to make a copy for himself because he swore you were soulmates? How about-”

“Okay! I get it! There are some dodgy dudes I bring home. They aren’t all bad, though. I just having fun trying to find the one, y’know?”

Phil sighs softly, “I know you’re a couple years younger than me, but…if you want to find ‘the one’, you aren’t going to find him on a wild night out with drinking and drugs and-and all that craziness,”

Dan groans, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms over his chest, “If I don’t go out, how the hell do I meet people?”

“I don’t know, but whoring yourself out every other night doesn’t seem to be working for you, does it?” Phil asks angrily, with a bitter edge he didn’t know he had.

Dan tenses up, his jaw clenches and unclenches a few times, before glaring across at Phil, “You can be as bitter and angry as you want that I’m actually able to seduce guys, because at the end of the day, I’m getting laid, and you’re getting more well-acquainted with your hand,” he says in a falsely sweet voice.

“At least I actually go out on dates and not just spread my legs for the first guy that looks my way!”

Dan gets up from the couch, stomping out of the lounge. Phil jumps up, following after him.

“Why are you storming away? Because you know I’m right? Because you value yourself so little, that you’ll take any crumb of attention you can get?”

Dan turns quickly on his heel and swings his fist. Phil stumbles back with a grunt, his jaw throbbing moments after impact. He clutches his jaw for a moment, before charging at Dan, who’s walking away again. He knocks him to the ground, and the tussle. Phil surprises himself when he throws a fist that makes contact with Dan’s lip, and Dan grossly spits blood onto the carpet next to Phil’s head where he has him pinned down.

“You aren’t better than me!” Dan shouts, even though his face is inches from Phil’s. He can smell the alcohol on his breath even stronger. Dan punches the floor on either side of Phil’s head, yelling louder, “You aren’t better than me!”

Phil does his best not to flinch, and he manages to bring his hands up to shove at Dan’s chest and knock him off, “You’re a pathetically lonely little brat that rather fuck rando’s instead of actually trying to make a future for yourself. No one is gonna fall in love with the Bar’s Bottom Bitch,” Phil says harshly, and Dan tackles him again.

Phil hits his head hard against the ground, and if it wasn’t carpeted, he’s sure there would’ve been more damage. Dan takes swings at his stomach, before scrambling to stand up and kick Phil repeatedly in the torso and legs.

Phil manages to grab an ankle, and cause Dan to fall over. Dan quickly moves to tackle him again, and when he gets Phil pinned down again, Phil notices tears in his eyes.

“You don’t have to live an unhappy existence,” Phil tries, “I-I don’t know if you were hurt in the past or…or whatever makes you feel like you have to go searching for someone to pay attention to you-”

Dan slaps Phil hard, and Phil hisses.

“B-But your past doesn’t mean you have to make it your future, too. Things can change,” Phil manages to get out.

“You don’t know anything about me, mate,” Dan snaps, “Nothing!”

“Something must’ve happened to fuck you up this badly,” Another blow to Phil’s jaw, and it just feels numbing at this point.

Dan grabs Phil by the collar of his shirt, and Phil’s prepared for Dan to bash his head against the floor again, but instead, he pulls him up for a breathtaking kiss. Phil gasps against his lips, trying to communicate to his brain to reciprocate, moments before Dan pulls away again, panting and angry.

“Fuck you,” He mutters, before kissing him harshly again, all teeth and tongue. Phil’s brain catches up this time, and returns the kiss, trying to ignore the iron-y taste from Dan’s split lip. Dan tangles his right hand in Phil’s shaggy jet-black hair, and pulls, causing Phil to groan.

“Do it yourself,” Phil says without a second thought, and Dan freezes, pulling away and shoving roughly at Phil’s chest.

“Fuck off, you were just calling me a whore earlier!” Dan says with another smack to Phil’s cheek.

“For fucking random blokes,” Phil grunts out, “Maybe if you didn’t spend all of your time being face-down, ass-up for every guy on the street, maybe you’d fucking realize ‘the one’ was sitting in your damn living room!”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“Wow, you are really thick, aren’t you?” Phil chuckles humourlessly, earning himself another slap from Dan that he feels reverberates throughout his whole body.

“Tell me what the fuck you mean,” Dan whispers lowly, gripping Phil’s collar again and forcing him to stare at him.

Phil glares back, icy blue eyes staring into heated brown eyes. “For some stupid fucking reason, I’m crazy about you,”

Dan groans and hits Phil again before applying his full weight to Phil’s torso to hold him down, kissing him deeply. Phil tries his best to hold back his quiet moans but fails when he feels Dan’s cock growing against his lower stomach.

“I fucking hate you,” Dan grumbles into Phil’s mouth, before catching Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging roughly before releasing it, “ _Fuck_ , why are you so hot?”

Phil whimpers, letting his head drop back onto the carpet and feeling as Dan’s lips moved down his jaw and then the length of his neck. Finally realizing that Dan wasn’t holding them down anymore, Phil moves his hands to Dan’s hips, trying to move him down Phil’s body ever so slightly so Phil could grind up against him.

“Want you to fuck me,” Dan whispers hotly against Phil’s neck, and he’s unable to resist his entire body shuddering, “Please?”

Phil’s nodding before he can even realize that he’s nodding, and Dan climbs off of him quickly, beginning to walk towards their bedrooms.

Phil’s hands are still frozen in place from where he was holding Dan’s hips, and he’s staring blankly down the hall in the direction Dan walked. He takes a shaky breath before standing up, his knees feeling like they were going to give out any second.

Phil follows him, watching as Dan peels off his shirt in the hallway, “Do you just want me to fuck you because you’re angry, or because you actually want me to?”

Dan smirks, reaching out for the front of Phil’s shirt and pulling him along to Dan’s room, “Bit of both,”

Phil nods a little bit, before the sudden realization of pain hits him, “Shit, should we clean up your lip first?”

Dan glances back over his shoulder at Phil, a playful grin on his lips, “Nah, might need you to smack me around a bit more first,”

Phil groans, walking faster and following Dan into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them when he pins Dan against it to attack his neck with his lips and teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @dip-the-pip


End file.
